


L is for the way you Look at Me

by lorenzobane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And hot, Blow Job, Fluff, I don't blame Alec, M/M, Magnus is distracting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenzobane/pseuds/lorenzobane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alexander, what happened?” </p><p>Alec smiled a bit sardonically and said, “sorry… I got distracted.” </p><p>Or: the 5 times that Magnus distracted Alec and the one time that Alec distracted Magnus</p>
            </blockquote>





	L is for the way you Look at Me

**Number 1: Dat Ass**

Alec was still getting used to being able to want. To look at someone with desire, and know that they want you too. It was a heady feeling. Granted, he and Magnus hadn’t actually done anything, but that certainly hadn’t stopped Alec from imagining.

He spent probably too much time thinking about it. Wondering what Magnus would look like, on his back, on his knees, behind Alec. It was unreasonable how much he wanted to put his hands on Magnus’s body, to put them everywhere. Alec wanted to feel Magnus quake against him.

Or, perhaps put another way, his “self-help” sessions have become more vivid.

Still, that doesn’t mean that Alec was prepared for the sight that was before him at this very moment.

Alec walked to the room where he and the others were supposed to be giving a briefing from Magnus. Izzy had already made all the necessary “briefing” jokes before hand, and he was prepared for an impressive meeting. It might be embarrassing, but Alec wanted to impress Magnus. Wanted to show the warlock that he was more than just a pretty face and sarcastic comments. Alec wanted him to think he was smart.

Of course, all such plans went out the window as soon as he actually saw him. Magnus must have had one of his more conservative clients earlier that day because he was wearing a slim fitted gray suit with his hair uncolored.

The real issue though was the way he was standing. Leaning over the table, with his elbows resting on the glass. His long legs were forced straight, and his beautiful ass was staring straight at Alec. The arch of his back was incredibly elegant, and Alec felt personally attacked for a moment. The way his body was positioned showcased the warlock’s incredible assets for anyone to see.

Alec imagined how it would feel to be behind him, with Magnus leaning over one of the tables in his loft. Would he stand the same way? Would he like it if Alec grabbed his shoulder, forcing himself deeper…? God, he wanted to bite…

“Alec?” Magnus said, not shifting position but just turning around so he could look the other man in the eye.

“I— Um— I— Meeting?”

Magnus’s lips quirked upward as he pulled himself into a standing position fluidly. Alec often wondered if he even had bones in his body, every move he made was fluid- a continuation of the last one.

“So Alexander, are you going to… brief me?” Magnus said, eyes twinkling at the lame innuendo.

Normally Alec would have rolled his eyes, but he was so caught off guard by Magnus assaulting him with sex appeal he just nodded and sat down. The front was no less devastating, the white silk shirt Magnus was wearing underneath was unbuttoned nearly half way down, and his neck was adorned by his usual number of necklaces glittering on brown skin.

Alec cleared his throat and began updating Magnus on the most recent situation. But even he would admit that he sounded distracted like he wanted to get it over with. By the time Magnus was finished asking questions, irritatingly intelligent questions, Alec was about ready to scream.

Magnus stood up, finished with the meeting and Alec couldn’t help himself anymore. He grabbed the warlock by the waist and pulled him in for a kiss. The slight sound of surprise underneath him only served to make Alec more hungry, more demanding, and Magnus just melted into his arms.

Alec let himself get a little handsy, and who could blame him? Resting his hands on the swell of Magnus’s ass he realized it felt just as good as it looked.

“Ahem.”

Izzy was standing at the entrance smirking, and Alec kind of wanted to die.

“You know Alec when I said to debrief him I thought you knew it was a joke.”

“Ah well to be fair Isabelle,” Magnus said smirking, “who can blame him?”

 

**Number 2: Dance Skills**

For the most part, Alec liked to think he was getting better at dealing with Magnus being around and being delicious. It was probably doubtful that he really was, but hey, Alec is pretty good at lying to himself. Besides, their schedules had finally, finally, cleared up enough that Alec would take Magnus out on a date.

Alec went to go pick him up from the loft, and of course, Magnus looked amazing, but Alec was prepared this time. Magnus was wearing tight fitting black pants that looked sinfully soft, and a white crop top that hung loosely off of his strong muscular shoulders. His hair had deep gold streaks today, and it only served to highlight the golden eyeliner he was wearing on his bottom lid. The effect made him look simultaneously the sexiest thing Alec had ever seen and also the softest. Alec reached over and placed a hand on Magnus’ waist to drop a kiss on the older man’s cheek.

“You look wonderful my dear,” Magnus said his eyes glittering as he glanced quickly at what Alec was wearing.

“You… You do too. You look really amazing,”

Magnus smiled softly and glanced down in an uncharacteristic show of shyness. Alec felt his heart well before focusing up.

“So where are we going, Mags?”

Alec hadn’t even meant to throw the nickname in, but that was how he showed affection. Alec didn’t call anyone he cared about deeply by their full real name, Izzy and Jace being primary examples. A little-known fact is that Alec himself gave Jace his nickname.

Magnus said nothing about the name, but he smiled, “I thought we could eat dinner, do some dancing then grab a drink. What do you think?”

“That sounds lovely.”

“Wonderful, I’ll just get my coat, and we can go. I made reservations at this great restaurant.”

Alec fiddled nervously with his coat while waiting in Magnus’s doorway before the older man came back.

“Shall we?” Magnus said, and Alec nodded.

They ended up at a Vietnamese restaurant called Pho 41- Magnus claimed they had the best pho in the city. Sitting across from Magnus at a restaurant made everything more real, it felt like he was living moments from someone else’s life. Someone who had the opportunity to be happy.

Magnus smiled at the owners and began speaking flawless Vietnamese. Alec was starting to get the unsettling feeling that Magnus knew just about everyone in the city, no matter how impossible that was.

“Hanh has been a friend of mine for years,” Magnus said answering Alec’s questioning look, “I helped her and her family out during the war.”

“I didn’t know you could speak Vietnamese. Are you…?” Alec began before giving up. He had been trying to come up with a casual way to ask where Magnus had been born without coming across as insanely ignorant but he has the feeling he failed.

Magnus, luckily, just laughed and said, “No, I am not Vietnamese. Though my own homeland certainly had its imperialist problems,” he continued with a wry smile, “I was born in Indonesia.”

Alec nodded, “so when did you learn Vietnamese?”

“Well, I invented the portal, right?” Magnus began, and Alec nodded to show he was listening, “which means until I invented it everyone had to travel in mundane ways. Even me. So I left Indonesia by boat, it happened that the first country I hit was Vietnam. It is funny, though, because of the way I traveled I managed to avoid learning English until I was 235. I learned French and Spanish first.”

Alec laughed, and from there conversation was surprisingly fun and flowing. Alec is naturally laconic, but Magnus had such a genuine way of listening and paying attention it made Alec want to talk. By the time they finished dinner, Alec was feeling really good about himself and this date. He wasn’t in love yet, but Alec could imagine falling in love quickly.

“So where are we going to dance?” Alec said a little nervously. He’s not much of a dancer, and if they go to a club, it will be even more embarrassing.

“Not a nightclub if that is what you’re concerned about,” Magnus said wryly. Alec sighed with relief.

They ended up at this place full of people doing old fashioned partner dances, and Alec’s first thought was oh no this is worse. At least with club dancing, Alec could just shuffle from side to side, this required skill. Magnus lead Alec over to a table for two that had clearly been saved for them so they could watch the dancing couples.

“Magnus!” A voice called, and they both turned. A beautiful middle aged Indian woman came from the crowd.

“Deepika! How wonderful to see you, its been too long.”

“It has! I absolutely must insist on a dance,” the woman said.

“Oh I am so sorry, lovely, I am actually here with…”

But Alec cut him off without thinking and said, “no why don’t you take him for the first one. I could use a break.”

“Are you certain?” Magnus asked.

“Of course,” Alec replied. He had been looking for a way to delay dancing, and this gave him a chance to gauge exactly how good Magnus was and how embarrassing this was bound to be for Alec.

Magnus hesitated for one more minute before taking the woman’s hand and allowing himself to be lead to the dance floor. Alec’s table, which already had two glasses of wine poured, was in perfect view. The music started up, and Magnus pulled the woman to him, and the pair began dancing.

Alec was not prepared. Magnus moved smoothly, their bodies matching the beat perfectly. He would occasionally casually throw his partner into a flip, or do one over her himself, all while keeping in perfect time for the beat.

Alec had become so distracted that he hadn’t noticed he had poured half of his glass of wine down his shirt.

“Sir?” a waiter said, snapping Alec out of it and forcing him to straighten his cup.

“Dammit,” Alec said pulling his shirt slightly away from him and grabbing a napkin.

The song ended, and Magnus made his way back as Alec was cleaning up his shirt.

“Alexander, what happened?”

Alec smiled a bit sardonically and said, “sorry… I got distracted.”

“Well,” Magnus said before casting a quick look around the room and snapping his fingers, “all better.”

Alec smiled gratefully.

“So may I have this dance?” Magnus continued.

“Um… I don’t know how to do that.”

“Don’t worry darling; I’ll just charm your shoes.”

And with that, the two of them were off. Alec came back to the Institute humming slightly under his breath from one of the greatest nights of his life and ran into Izzy.  
She said nothing, taking in his goofy smile and the music he hummed under his breath and smiled.

“Love you, Alec.”

“Love you too, Iz.”

 

**Number 3: Intelligence**

Alec was overworked, to say the least; he was tired and hungry and grumpy. Jace was still missing, and everything was still terrible. He had been lucky enough to go on a date with Magnus last week. He had even been lucky enough to find out what it felt like to have the High Warlock of Brooklyn on his knees. Maybe all the irritants this week were in payment for all the pleasure he enjoyed last week.

The only bright spot in an otherwise dismal day was that Magnus was coming to the institute soon. Alec decided to take a quick break and shower and change. Magnus might like him, but there is no reason for Alec to be disgusting.

By the time he was done Magnus was just walking in.

“Ahh Alexander, what excellent timing.”

Alec smiled and leaned down to brush a kiss on Magnus’s lips. He felt Magnus go on his tiptoes to meet him half way and that just made Alec smile into the kiss more.

“What are you here for again?”

“Oh the usual, the world is ending,” Magnus said cavalierly waving a hand in the air letting a few blew sparks fly out.

Alec looked at him disapprovingly, “we really shouldn’t joke about that.”

“Oh darling, if we don’t laugh about these things we shall almost certainly cry. Aside from that, I’ve been around a long time. I’ve seen more would be apocalypses than Saks 5th Avenue has had fire sales.”

Alec rolled his eyes and smirked, “smartass.”

Magnus winked at him and brushed one more kiss against Alec’s lips before pulling the taller man with him towards the center of the Institute.

Izzy, Alec’s mother and father along with Lydia were all waiting there already for them. Maryse looked unhappy as they entered together, but Alec ignored this for sitting next to Magnus at the table.

“So why is it exactly that I am here? Let's not dilly dally, you know my hourly rate,” Magnus said.

Robert rolled his eyes and glanced at the television screen in front of them.

“We need you to explain exactly how portals work. Valentine has been manipulating them to the point where he can portal to places he hasn’t seen. Something  
you can’t even do, so our question is why?”

Magnus, who until Robert started talking, was casually peeling a clementine that had been sitting in the center of the table shot up and looked at him. Magnus looked… for lack of better word, excited.

“Really?” Magnus said his eyes alight with interest.

“Yes,” Izzy said looking at Magnus with confusion before glancing at Alec who could only shrug.

“Could one of you grab me a whiteboard?”

Robert shrugged his shoulders, so Alec got up to roll one closer to them.

“How is he doing this?” Maryse asked impatiently.

“Do you have a doctorate in theoretical physics?” Magnus asked.

“No. Do you?” Maryse short back with irritation.

“Yes I do,” Magnus said with a smirk, “now to figure out how he is doing this I’ll have to explain how basic portals work with physics.”

“Portals use physics?” Alec asked unable to hold back his curiosity.

“Of course, magic is magic- but I can’t break rules of physics, I have to work with them. So most portal use is actually reliant on—“

“Quantum teleportation,” Lydia said shaking with excitement, “this is so exciting. Ever since I heard that my ancestors helped you invent…”

“Oh yes! Henry was a wonderful man. You remind me a great deal of him, that same look in your eye when talking about portals.”

“Wait you have a Ph.D.?” Alec said unable to wrap his head around that first part.

“Why yes of course darling, I have several,” Magnus said smiling at him, “I’ve been around a while. Its dreadfully dull unless you want to learn new things. I always enjoyed school. Of course, you’re welcome to call me Dr. Bane for the turn on,” Magnus finished smirking at him.

Alec knows he meant it as a joke but holy hell. He tried to pay attention after that, he really did. But all of a sudden all he could think about was Magnus in a suit standing at the front of a classroom, and Alec being a terribly disruptive student. Maybe Alec would bend over his large desk at the front of a classroom and take his punishment with a, “yes, Doctor Bane.” Maybe Magnus would tell him to get on his lap, to ride the warlock until he was sore and screaming.

Distantly he heard Lydia and Magnus discussing quantum entanglement and qubits, but Alec was beyond caring. He wasn’t going to understand the theoretical concepts anyway. The only problem was his growing erection and the fact that Lydia had just turned to him and asked a question.

“What do you think, Alec?”

Alec, who had been imagining himself on his knees in front of Magnus telling the warlock that he would do anything for an A, was pulled out of his daydream.

“Um.. I agree?”

“Alexander, it wasn’t a yes or no question,” Magnus said with amusement coloring his voice.

“Sorry Lydia, what happened?”

“Can you lead a mission with Magnus so he can do a few tests?”

“Why do you need to do these ridiculous tests anyway,” Maryse suddenly cut in.

“Science needs testing,” Magnus replied coldly.

“Yeah- Yeah I can totally lead a mission. We will leave tomorrow at 0800,” Alec said using his leader voice.

“That is so early,” Izzy said, and Alec just rolled his eyes. He wanted the meeting to be over now, his erection was aching, and he needed Magnus.

“Alright I’m going to head back,” Magnus said pushing his chair up.

“Can I come with you?”

“Of course Alexander,” Magnus said with a small smile. Alec waved at his family before following Magnus out.

“Ready darling?” Magnus said snapping open a portal.

“Of course I am, Doctor Bane.”

Alec smirked and walked through the portal, enjoying the look of shocked lust on Magnus’s face. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy himself tonight.

 

**N** **umber 4: Muscles**

 

Alec let himself into Magnus’s loft and dropped his gear to the ground. The day had been exhausting, and all he really wanted to do was eat something and sleep. He roamed over to the kitchen to cool himself something simple. Magnus’s fridge was always well stocked once the man had realized how much Alec enjoyed cooking. Magnus was no slouch in the kitchen, but he didn’t particularly enjoy the process.

Alec figured a quick stir fry would be the way to go, simple and delicious- but more importantly, wouldn’t take more than fifteen minutes. He placed some rice in the rice cooker and turned to the stove to grab a pan before hesitating. He put the pan on the burner and placed some vegetables and oil on the skillet before running out. He was only going to be gone for thirty seconds at the most and Magnus was probably home somewhere; so Alec should probably find him and ask if he wants dinner too. Alec left the kitchen and heard the sound of music coming from the gym Magnus had made for himself.

Magnus had his back turned and was lifting weights with headphones in. His strong back muscles flexing and he held the weights above his head, and biceps flexing as he lowered them. Alec wanted to lick up the older man’s spine and taste the salty sweat that he could see. Magnus was so beautiful like this, face completely bare of makeup and totally relaxed. Alec felt so honored that he was allowed to see the other man like this, with his defenses low.

Alec had at first been surprised at how seriously the warlock took his own training regime. He had asked Magnus about it once, and he just said “mens sana in corpore sano.”

When Alec asked what that meant the man replied, “a sound mind is a sound body" Besides Alexander, my magic is stronger when my body is more powerful. Magic burns a lot of calories and takes a great deal of stamina, if your physical body can not keep up a warlock’s body has been known to burn up and explode literally.”

Alec hadn’t questioned it after that. He just enjoyed watching. Lord knows how long he was in the room, listening to the other man’s heavy breathing and watching his body become sweatier when all of a sudden…

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

 

“Motherfucker,” Alec said, surprising Magnus who also got up and turned around.

“Alexander! How long have you been here?” Magnus smiled before going to walk to the kitchen and turn off the fire alarm.

“Um… Just got here. I was coming to ask if you wanted some of the dinner I was cooking…”

“I doubt highly if any of it is salvageable. Want me to order in?”

“I would love that,” Alec said looking at his pan filled with blackened vegetables then back at Magnus who was facing him now. The sharp indentations of his abs  
against the warlock’s perfect, smooth, soft skin was enough for Alec to totally forget about food.

“You must be hungry,” Magnus said idly twisting a finger. Suddenly the table was filled with steaming hot food, and Alec for once could care less where it was “borrowed” from.

“I am hungry,” Alec said staring at Magnus’s body before pulling the man into a passionate kiss. Alec rubbed one hand down Magnus’s muscular but lean back, and the other went to caress his abdominal muscles in the front. Magnus was keening against him, and Alec totally forgot about being hungry again. He wanted to eat Magnus. He wanted to take them both to a shower and make sure that they both get their fill of something else. He wrapped his hands under Magnus’s legs to lift him to Alec’s waist when all of a sudden his stomach made a hugely embarrassing growling sound.

Magnus broke off the kiss and laughed into Alec’s neck, “why don’t we get you some real food first, darling?”

Alec blushed and nodded.

 

**Number 5: Singing**

 

“Okay, this is the mark,” Alec said clicking a button, so an image of a man appeared behind him. He was a tall, handsome man who was apparently a self-described “romantic,” despite being an insane murderer.

Magnus, who had stopped in to grab lunch with Alec hesitated on his way out as Alec began discussing the mission.

“Mags?” Alec said. He knew his voice softened slightly if the smirk Clary and Isabelle shared was any indication but he couldn’t help it.

“What? Oh its, just I happen to know that particular gentleman. What do you need from him?”

“Well nothing from him specifically,” Alec began, “but he has some very valuable information. Unfortunately, he always keeps it in his briefcase, which he always keeps on him. Luckily he frequents a bar called—“

“Trips,” Magnus finished for him.

“Um, yes,” Alec said slightly thrown off, “the only problem is that it is very exclusive. We are going to have to get in, steal the information and get out. This is strictly recon- I figure we can sneak in as wait staff.”

Magnus laughed and said, “all wait staff is given a security clearance and is background checked for weeks.”

Alec sighed, “why is that? And do you have a better idea?”

“Because it's for men who are interested in other men, and as a matter of fact I do. I happen to be a member and a performer there.”

“Can you get us in with you?”

“Of course I can, darling, for a price,” Magnus said his eyes glinting with mischief.

“And what price would that be?” Alec said allowing his lips to smirk down at the warlock.

From across the table, he saw Izzy raise her eyebrows in surprise. He knows that she is happy that he’s so happy lately, but he can only imagine that it must be quite a sudden shift. If the gentle smile on her face is any indication, she’s not at all averse to the surprise.

“You,” Magnus said- words harkening back to payment for Izzy’s trial.

Alec laughed, “deal,” then leaned down to give Magnus a kiss, “so what is the plan?”

“You’ll come as my guests, make sure all your runes are covered. I’ll distract him, which will give you around two and a half minutes to get the briefcase, get the information, and get out. Does that sound reasonable?”

“Two and a half minutes? That is more than enough time,” Izzy said.

“Wonderful. Also, I am sorry dearests, but this club is only for men or male identifying individuals. You lovely ladies won’t be able to get in, luckily your idiot of a parabatai is back- get Jace to come.”

Alec nodded.

“Also, Alec, make sure you both dress the part. Suit and tie otherwise they won’t let you in.”

Alec nodded again before reaching for his phone to inform Jace of the mission before suddenly remembering he didn’t know one crucial detail of this plan.

“How are you going to distract him?”

Magnus smirked at him and said, “trust me.”

Alec sighed but allowed it, finishing the text he was sending to Jace. It was early in the day, and the plan was to recover this information later the same night, before  
any information has the chance to be leaked back to their mark, and he can scatter.

“I’ll meet you there,” Magnus said pressing a quick kiss on Alec’s cheek, “I have to change and inform the owner that I’m coming.”

Alec nodded before going to get prepped for the mission himself. He found the one suit he owned, black and smooth, and tied his cobalt blue tie around his neck. Alec hoped it would be enough. Jace was wearing a suit as well, and Alec smiled.

“You ready?”

“To follow the plan that your crazy lover came up with? Not particularly.”

Alec rolled his eyes, but couldn’t quite deny the fact that Magnus was.. eccentric. They met him at the front door, and Alec was surprised.

Magnus’s face was clean of any makeup, and he was wearing a dark blue three-piece suit that fit him perfectly. The dimples in his light pink necktie were exquisite and perfectly pressed.

“Where… Why?” Alec said, not quite sure that he liked his lover dressing in a way that Alec knew made him uncomfortable.

“Ahh well I’m fairly well known, so I’m “incognito” tonight. Call me Mike.”

“Why Mike?” Alec asked.

“Because I’m magic,” Magnus said wiggling his fingers.

Alec just rolled his eyes.

“Good,” Magnus said giving them both a once over, “let's go.”

“So how will we know when our two minutes start?” Jace asked.

“Wait for my signal.”

“Which will be…?”

“Trust me; you’ll know it when you see it.”

Alec sighed and stepped into the opulent room. It was filled with soft, comfortable chairs and a small high rise stage for performers. Magnus had managed to get  
them a table next to their mark’s, and the man was already there drinking a cosmopolitan alone.

“This is where I leave you, boys, be ready to do it soon,” Magnus said softly before heading in the opposite direction. Alec’s heart thumped painfully watching him walk away. He had no idea if Magnus’s plan was dangerous, or was somehow going to allow the warlock to be hurt.

“He’ll be back,” Jace said smirking too much to really be comforting. The two sit in their seats and order drinks, trying their best to appear relaxed as they waited for a sign.

Within ten minutes a man in a black suit walked onto the small stage.

“Welcome gentlemen,” the crowed clapped, “today we are very lucky to have a special performance by our own guest star here! Mike Chang!”

The crowd erupted in applause while Jace and Alec glanced at each other wondering what exactly this “performance” is going to be.

Magnus walked to the stage and was wearing a headset microphone.

“Thank you guys so much for that warm welcome. Now, this is a place of love… both platonic and otherwise. Can I have a volunteer to help me show how much love is in the room tonight?” Magnus said, his voice pitched slightly lower than Alec knew his real voice to be. He also removed the slightly sing-song lilt to his voice, making him sound decidedly unlike the Magnus Bane he knows.

“How about you, beautiful?” Alec almost got up reflexively if it weren’t for the fact that Magnus was smiling at their mark.

The man blushed, evidently charmed, and the crowd cheered. Alec wanted to rip the man’s hands off, but he had a job to do for now.

Magnus placed one hand on the man’s hip and the other in his hand brought him on stage. Once they were both placed, Magnus grabbed the other man’s hand and pulled him into a casual waltz pose.

The music started behind them, and Magnus began to sing. Alec had no idea that Magnus had such a smooth, sweet voice but he did. Alec felt Jace move next to him, casually sneaking over to grab the documents while Magnus spun the mark around. Alec, however, did not move even once, his eyes trained on the dancing pair. Magnus was in full form, singing a love song to the man and pulling him close. Alec could see in the other man’s eye how much it was affecting him, how smitten he was.

Alec wanted to murder that man, wanted to pin so many arrows in him they would have to call him a porcupine. Jace slipped back into the seat next to Alec and smirked at him, but Alec still wasn’t paying attention.

“Love… is made for me and you…” Magnus finished while pulling the other man into a low dip.

Everyone clapped, and Magnus bowed. Alec knew he was glaring at Magnus, who at the very least had the good sense to look slightly guilty. However, he smiled at the crowd and asked for another volunteer, this time singing about how the man was “unforgettable.”

Alec understood, of course, he didn’t want to put the mission in jeopardy, but still, it didn’t stop him from feeling angry and petty. Jace, for his part, looked delighted by the turn of events and seemed deeply amused every time Alec clenched a little too tightly around the stem of his wine glass.

Jace touched his elbow softly, and Alec knew that it was their signal to get out now while Magnus was still holding their mark’s attention. Alec actually felt a spike of  
pity for that poor man who was looking at Magnus like he was the most perfect man in the world. Still, he also felt a vindictive sort of pride because at the end of the night there was only one man who got to share a bed with that warlock and it was Alec.

“Will you take the documents back to the institute?” Alec asked, voice strong and sure.

Jace smirked and said, “of course. Don’t forget to use protection!”

Alec rolled his eyes and found his way back to Magnus’s apartment. He changed into sweatpants and a wife beater and then proceeded to wait for Magnus.

Luckily he didn’t have to wait long, and within an hour of Alec getting home, he heard Magnus come in. Alec had time to cool down, and he wasn’t angry at Magnus who obviously was a tremendous asset to the mission, but it didn’t stop the possessive streak he had.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus said smiling and immediately reaching for a kiss.

“I didn’t know you could sing, why don’t I ever get any serenading?” Alec said teasingly.

“What?” Magnus said looking offended, “me calling your name in bed isn’t music to your ears?”

Alec blushed and lowered his head to nip at Magnus’s neck.

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec said before he could stop himself.

The smile that graced Magnus’s face was so bright, such a sharp contrast to the one he had given all those men at the club, that petty vindictiveness once again hit Alec. This was his.

“I love you too, Alexander.”

 

**+1 The Desk**

Alec knew it was a little whiny and silly, but he was bored. Magnus was taking clients all day, sitting behind his ornate desk that he keeps for such events. It was absurdly huge and only served to make Magnus look even more like a king than he normally does.

He heard the door shut as one of the clients just left, so he wandered into the office to see Magnus sitting at the table looking over some papers in his hands. He was wearing thin gold rimmed glasses with a solid gold chain that allowed him to wear the glasses like a necklace.

“The eyes strain after so many years of contract reading, Alexander,” Magnus had said once a few months ago.

“Darling,” Magnus said removing his glasses and letting them hang on his chest, “ahh today has been brutal. One more client and I’m home free.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec said walking over to rub the older man’s shoulders.

“Its nice having you here, though, makes the whole thing feel less like a nightmare,” Magnus said smiling up at him from his chair.

Alec was about to reply when he glanced down at space in front of Magnus’s desk and saw that it was quite large. Large enough to hold even Alec’s bulky frame. Magnus must have noticed Alec looking because he chuckled.

“I used to keep a bunch of food there for days when I didn’t have the time to run to the kitchen. It turns out I accidentally made the space for a pantry,” he said with a dry smile.

Alec was about to respond when the wards jingled letting Magnus know that his client was coming. Magnus gave him a soft, tired smile and walked up to greet the customer at the door.

Alec, for his part, knew this was crazy. At the moment, however, it felt so supremely rational that it couldn’t be helped. He dropped to his knees and crawled into the cavern underneath Magnus’s desk.

He heard two men walk back into the room and he saw Magnus’s eyes flash in surprise as he noticed Alec under his desk. Luckily, Magnus is a consummate professional who simply smoothed his face over and sat down.

Alec leaped as his chance, slowly sliding his hands up Magnus’s pants from his ankles to the top of the other man’s thighs. Magnus’s breath hitched but otherwise remained steady as he walked the client through his options and different contract options. Alec, feeling brave, slowly moved his hands to the front of his lover’s pants, unbuttoning them slowly and pulling them down to Magnus’s upper thighs.

Magnus’s breath suddenly skyrocketed, and he had to cover it with a cough.

“Are you okay Mr. Bane?” the customer asked.

Alec had to physically stop himself from laughing by burying his face in Magnus’s muscular thighs causing Magnus to respond in an unnaturally high voice, “of course.”

Now fully committed, Alec lowered Magnus’s underwear and smirked seeing his lover’s thick erection. He lowered his mouth and began to slowly bob his head, pulling out all the tricks that he knew Magnus likes.

As he went on, he heard Magnus sound less and less like he was following the string of conversation. Alec might have felt bad if it weren’t for all of the times Magnus had distracted Alec when he was supposed to be doing something important.

Finally, Alec could feel Magnus getting close, so he took him as deep as he could without causing audible choking and Magnus was done.

“Oh my god,” Magnus groaned, hunching dramatically over the table. His hands curled into tight fists as Alec slowly milked him through the aftershocks.

“Um… Mr. Bane?”

“Leave.”

“What?”

“Leave now,” Magnus said flashing his real cat eyes.

“But my contract?”

“I will send you a finished copy tomorrow by noon. Now go, I am done with you,” He said in his best lofty tone. The effect was somewhat ruined by the warlock’s  
heavy breathing.

The man scrambled out, and as soon as he was safely out of earshot, Magnus pulled Alec up.

“You, Alexander, are going to be the death of me.”

Alec smirked and kissed his lover before asking with a pout, “what? You didn’t enjoy it?”

Magnus physically growls at him and lays a claiming kiss on Alec forcing the two of them towards the bedroom.

Alec, for the brief moments before he was entirely preoccupied with Magnus, couldn’t help but let the moment feel like a victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture of Harry Shum Jr.  
> Mike and Tina singing from glee: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mnGr7qvIHA  
> Mike and Brittney dancing in glee: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTwUKvjH5LI
> 
> Also just got a tumblr! So follow me at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/menckenschrestomethy


End file.
